The school of the gifted
by what the fluff
Summary: Seiyo high. A school for those with special abilities. When popular Ikuto Tsukiyomi sneaks into the forbiden dorms, where only the most dangerous and powerful students stay, he meets shy Amu Hinamori. As strong feelings start to grow rapidly, Ikuto and amu must overcome ex's, enemies and emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just the prologue, although it does seem more like a really long summary... This is my first story so constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't know whether I will continue this or not. If I get even one review, then I will.**

Seiyo high school. An ordinary boarding school is what's seen by outsiders. No one suspects it's anything different from any other school; that it just teaches the same old boring lessons. However, what no one knows is that it's a school for those who possess unique abilities. From musical talent to telekinesis, from doing a perfect cartwheel to invisibility. But separations in the school have been made…

75% of the students stay in the west building. 25% stay in the east building. This is because students in the east building are the dark students. Students who have such powerful and dangerous power or don't understand how to use it yet, that they have separate lessons, separate dorms, separate cafeterias and libraries, separate lives.

The two different sides are forbidden to interact or go into the other sides building, for the dark students are too dangerous that an accident may be caused.

Rules are broken when a very idiotic, but determined blue-haired student abandons his building one night and sets out to discover how powerful the other side may be.

**A/N:I know it's short, but please review! Also, check out my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! As I said I would, I've uploaded. I honestly didn't expect any reviews, so I thank all of you who have!**

Ikuto strained his eyes to try and distinguish where he was going as he stumbled through an unknown corridor. Although it seemed familiar, ikuto's vision was too clouded by various coloured dots to be sure if he was headed the right way. He had just returned from a house party Kukai invited him to, and had assured his friend he wouldn't be drinking too much, due to a huge exam the next day. If only Ikuto had listened to his own words and stopped when he hit his ninth beer, third bottle of mysterious vodka and sixth shot of god-knows-what. Although he was never a huge drinker, Ikuto always liked the attention of hot, young blondes at his side, so he kept up with the other guys as a way to impress and retain his superior status as 'most popular'.

By the time Ikuto was ready to pass out, Kukai had already left with some girl back to Seiyo high; so Ikuto had survive the long walk back to school. But it only seemed that way to him. In truth, the school was a 2 minute walk away, but it took Ikuto 45 minutes since he was nothing but a heap of a drunk, clueless man.

He rounded a corner and walked right into a brick wall, leaving him with a small bruise starting to form on his forehead. As if his headache formed by the pain of bricks and alcoholic beverages could get any worse, he started feeling along the wall to try and find a door, only to find an open low ground window and tipped right out. He was again outside in the frigid winter breeze. Eventually, Ikuto couldn't resist the urge to black-out, so he remained on the ground and let well-needed sleep consume him.

Amu Hinamori. She was one of the rare dark students. Not many were around anymore because of mafias wanting to use them as battle weapons. They were often lured away from their school and kidnapped to never be seen again. This scared Amu more than anything. She knew that some of them turned up dead, and didn't want to end up the same way, so she stuck with what she was good at. Hiding. No one, even in the dark building, knew who she was. Nobody knew she existed. And she'd like to keep it that way. Using her special power, she could blend into people's shadows, and go unnoticed by anyone despite her being in plain sight. She could practically live in the shadows if she really wanted too. She just didn't know how to interact with others. She grew up living in fear on the streets until she was found by the school and they let her in after realising she had a gift.

Amu was on her way to her dorm in the east building after sneaking out to study in the library. She did this every night because she never attended lessons as she was too shy to talk to her fellow students. She was walking through the school, not even in her shadow disguise because she was sure no one would see her, heading towards the dark dorms in the east building. However, something was lying on the ground in the corner of her eye. She turned around fast, her breathing heavy and fingers shaking. She took a very cautious step closer and took a very quick observation of her surroundings. It was only another student. That's when she realised though. He wasn't conscious.

"Hey", she whispered in a raspy tone. She prodded him in his side with her foot and no movement came from him. "Hey", she whispered a little louder. Still no reaction. Panic started to set in as she wondered if he was dead. Then she heard faint breathing and a slight rise from his chest. 'Well', she thought, 'he's not dead. But, it's winter. And cold. And he's outside. And in very little clothing…' she started to blush as she took in his attire. Not a lot of skin was showing, but his arms were bare and she could tell that he worked out by how he had some muscles in his arms. That's when she recognised that he was wearing a different uniform from her. He was one of the students from the west building. "They're going to kill me…" she muttered out loud. She stepped over his limp shivering body, and grabbed his arms and tugged him away into the depths of the dark dorms. She dragged him in to one of the many corridors and set him next to a radiator producing warmth. She knew he wasn't allowed in here, but her kind heart told her she couldn't let him freeze. So she abandoned him and went into her own dorm.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. It really does mean a lot! if I get any more reviews (even 1 more), I'll upload chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

Ikuto awoke with a startle. He knew that sound. It was the alarm; the alarm that means a student has crossed over into the other students' territory. He smirked. 'That unlucky bastard. They're going to have to have an interrogation from the big guy. I wonder who it was? Probably Kukai. He's so stupid and-'Ikuto suddenly saw something different about the corridor. His smirk slowly drifted off his face when he realised this wasn't what the corridors in his dorm looked like. These corridors were narrower, had dim lights and were decorated with white-washed walls.

This wasn't his dorm. He scrambled to his feet. "Shit…" he cursed. "Why was I on the floor…?" he mumbled slowly trying to register what he was doing here in the first place. Before Ikuto could make a break for it, he was grasped by his collar and pulled high into the air. He was now eye-level with his head teacher. Ikuto didn't have many fears, but the head teacher was certainly one of them. The head teachers nickname 'the big guy' was made by his students for a reason. He stood at an impressive 6ft 8, and wore a business suit all the time to show he took everything seriously.

"H-hey M-Mr. Hoshina! How's the daughter? Been to a gym recently? You look in good shape!" he stuttered. As he rambled on with flattering compliments, the head teacher simply strolled out of the east building and to… the north building. That was a building dedicated to just the head teacher's office. Holding Ikuto still by his collar, the head teacher waltzed into his 3-floored office and dropped him to the ground. "sit down!" he hollered, his intimidating eyes bore into Ikuto's own. Ikuto hurried to the chair set out in front of him. The whole office was tiled with real gold and was spacious, Ikuto noticed. 'Didn't have the money to help students find their families but had enough to create an office made of gold tiles? Pfft, what an ass…'

The head teacher took the seat opposite ikuto behind the large oak desk. "Care to explain why you broke the one rule in this school?!" his voice boomed and echoed throughout the halls. "Sir", ikuto began, "I honestly don't know how I wound up in there. I don't remember anything from last night!" the head teacher didn't look pleased. "Ikuto. I allow only you and your friends the privilege of leaving the school grounds because you are currently dating my daughter. However, I said you must be responsible of your own actions. Judging by just your dishevelled hair and un-kept clothing, you must have been out drinking… again". "I'll admit, I drank a lot last night, but I remember passing out outside. You know me, I would never willingly go into the east building. Those idiots don't know how control their useless abilities!" after ikuto had finished his small rant, he was panting.

"Well, I suppose I could let it slide…" "Thank you sir!" "But", the head teacher interrupted," the only other way you could have gotten in there was if someone moved you there. So, your task is to find out who it was, and I'll make sure they pay the price". Ikuto felt a little concerned by the look of pleasure on the head teachers face. He knew the secret, Utau had told him. He knew the head teacher tortured the students when they stepped out of line and that he enjoyed their faces scrunched up in pain.

Ikuto slowly backed away out of the office, making sure not to turn his back since it angered the head teacher because it was a sign of disrespect, and frankly ikuto didn't trust him and knew something would happen if he let his guard down.

Later that night…..

Ikuto was given a special security pass to get into the east building by the head teacher. He snuck in quietly and made his way to the same corridor where he had been found in earlier that morning. He looked around, in case the culprit had left anything accidently.

"Hey! What you lookin' for?!"

Ikuto turned his attention to a boy. He looked to be about 18, the same age as ikuto. He had long purple hair that went past his waist.

"I said, what you lookin' for?" ikuto didn't know what to tell him. What was he looking for? "I'm sorry, but I don't actually know". "Aren't you the guy who was 'ere this mornin'? The one passed out in?" his heavy gang accent didn't suit his gentle, approachable friendly appearance. "Err, yes. How did you know?" ikuto asked, genuinely curious. "I saw 'yer. You got dragged in at one in the mornin' by some girl". Ikuto perked up. "Do you know who it was?" "Sorry, didn't see their face, only got 'a glimpse of their 'air". 'Well, that's not going to help', thought ikuto. 'Everyone in this school either has blond or brown hair, except of course me with my midnight hair and this guy and his luminous purple hair… what was his name?' "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." "Nagihiko." "Well, thanks Nagihiko, but I don't think that that information is helpful". "And why not? I taught' you would be interested that er' air' was pink. You don't see many of those". Ikuto looked at him with confusion. "Pink?" 'Huh, guess it can't be that difficult after all…' "thanks," ikuto called over his shoulder as he sprinted off to seek out someone who would help him further with that little bit of valuable information. He knew who could help. Someone whose gift was too know everybody.


End file.
